The Last Moon
by AImpatientWriter
Summary: Percy Jackson was finally a knight. Duty calls when he is sent to capture a girl for witchcraft. Annabeth Chase, said to be creature of Satan, falls for him. He will have to choose between duty or love. Full sum inside! All Human! AU! R&R!
1. Witchcraft

_**The Last Moon**_

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Percy Jackson was finally a knight, his dream had come true. Duty calls when he is sent to capture a girl who was accused for doing witchcraft. Annabeth Chase, said to be a creature of Satan, falls deeply in love with him. When a war begins and choices have to be made, he will have to choose between duty and honor, or love? What will he choose, both might end in tragedy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters! RR owns it all! No magic either, oh darn!**_

_**Chapter 1: Knighthood**_

The sunlight haze shone through Percy Jackson's stone window in early morning. A hard knocking came from the other side of the badly carved wooden door. He groaned slightly and pulled the scratchy old cow hide off of him and stretched his arms up with a yawn.

"Are you up yet?" His half-sister, Thalia, cried from the other side. He eyed the door suspiciously. A loud bang came from the other side and Thalia groaned. "Don't even think about it Percy! I know what you're thinking and no, you can't collect pinecones and throw them at me. What would you do without me; I mean who does you laundry?"

He raised his shaggy eyebrows at the door and tried to hide a chuckle. Sometimes Thalia knew what he was planning to do _before _he even planned to do it. _Wonderful, just wonderful. _He thought to himself and pulled himself of the hay covered floor of the shack.

"Jason!" Thalia cried from somewhere near. Percy heard a crash and Thalia started screaming in French, he didn't even know she _spoke _French. _"Oh Mon Dieu! Vous intimidez! Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'avez fait! _Oh my God! I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Jason argued back and huffed. "Since when do you speak French?"

"I…uh…" Thalia stuttered, it was very unlike her to stutter. Usually she could come up with a comeback fast! "_Oh Mon Dieu! _Shut up already Jason!"

"Oh I get it!" Jason laughed, Percy sighed and pulled on a clean pair of clothes and made his way out of his closet of a bedroom. Jason and Thalia were standing over a broken vase that once had been filled with milk, but now it was covering the floor. Thalia was hurriedly soaking up the milk with her apron while Jason was steadily moving the brown broken pieces into another pot. "Did Nico teach you this? I know you like him, but can he speak French? Of course he can, he can do _everything!"_

Usually Jason wasn't the one to fool around, but when the time is just right, that's when he decides it is right. Percy eyed Thalia's flushed face with anxiety and humor, waiting for her to pop at any moment. She resumed mopping and ignored Jason's dumb jokes.

"Is there any way I can help?" Percy asked carefully, trying to hide the laugh stuck in his throat. Thalia looked up momentarily and then back down at the tiled flooring.

"Yes," her unsteady voice answered and stood up from the ground. She wiped off the glass shards and left the sopping wet apron on the ground. "You can go outside and get the bread from the bakery down the street."

Percy nodded and was about to exit through the door when Jason made a distressed cry and put his face down toward the ground.

"Why?" He asked angrily and kept staring down at the dull floor the plastered our main entry hall. He lightly stomped his foot, this made Thalia hold back a laugh. "Why does _he _get to go to the bakery and not me? It's totally not fair, he went last week!"

"The reason why is because you _eat _the bread on the way home," she explained and took the broom lightly from him and began sweeping. He swung down onto an old armchair and huffed again. "And by the time you get home there is _no more _bread left for us to eat! That's why."

"I still find it unfair," he muttered and Thalia laughed which only made him angrier. Percy sauntered out into the dun filled day and followed the lightly driven path down toward the small towns little square, bustling with people.

Women walked with their children down the boulevard, couples strolled down the sidewalk looking at the shops. Men hauled logs and bricks down the street toward the next work yard, sweat glistened off their faces from the sun. But not many men could be seen other than the ones making a living.

Percy walked swiftly down the crowded street and narrowly avoided hitting weak maiden. Friendly farmers in carts waved hello, women and children whispered gently hello as well. Even a couple knights said strangled hellos. Percy held his head high as he walked down the stone covered street.

He made his way into the old rundown bakery that smelled oddly of chickens. The guys working behind the counter talked in hurried French. They were completely unaware of his arrival.

"_Dépêchez-vous! L'ordre d'une douzaine de rouleaux avec le fromage est fait et nous avons jusqu'à l'aurore! John, recevez votre conard de ce tabouret et de travail!" _One of them quickly yelled to the four workers. A boy sat in the corner, fiddling with his fingers, but he stood up and stared intently at the man who had just spoken.

"_Ne moi dites pas que faire! La seule raison réelle je travaille voici parce que ma vache d'une mère et de votre soeur m'a fait! Je le déteste ici, me laisse si juste la paix! Je ne sais pas même comment cuire!" _The boy yelled back. All Percy really caught of the conversation was cow, mother, and bake; from what Thalia spoke to him.

"Um, excuse me?" Percy spoke up, and for the first time since he had entered the shop, they noticed him. The boy turned away from the man and remained sitting on the stool.

"Ah, sorry my boy," the man's heavily accented heaved at me. He chuckled slightly and leaned over the sturdy counter toward him. "My nephew, John, doesn't want to work and we need him. Let's say secretly that I don't need him, but his mother wants him out of the house."

Percy nodded unsteadily and told the man swiftly about the order of bread. The man nodded and wove his way into the crowded back; he came back with a small box. Percy thanked him and paid then made his way out of the store quickly. _That place always has surprises. _He thought to himself and made his way to the small hut.

Thalia was waiting eagerly in the entry way of the home, holding out a white clean envelope. Percy traded the bread for the letter and saw the kingdoms coat of arms on the envelope. His eyes widened with surprise as he slowly opened the sealed letter.

It read it curvy handwriting:

_Dear Sir Perseus Jackson,_

_Welcome to Knighthood._

**That's just the first chapter to my story, but just in case you missed it! It's All Human! Just saying, just letting you know!**

**Please don't forget to review and in case you don't speak French or read French here's a translation of the boss's and John's weird conversation.**

**Translation of Boss: "Hurry up men! We have an order of a dozen rolls and we have until daybreak! John, get your git off of that stool and work!"**

**Translation of John (Boy.): "Don't tell me what to do! The only real reason that I'm here is because my cow of a mother and your sister made me! I hate it here and I can't even bake!"**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update ASAP!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	2. Hidden

_**The Last Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters! RR owns it all! No magic either, oh darn!**_

_**Chapter 2: Hidden**_

_Dear Sir Perseus,_

_Welcome to Knighthood._

_You have been selected to become a knight by the High Council. You have trained hard for years and now is your time to become a brave solider that protects his country. The day after you get this letter is when you shall report to the castle to officially become a knight._

_We look forward to seeing you there, like everyone else. Don't forget your family is invited to attend the ceremony as well._

_Officially,_

_The High Council_

"So?" Thalia edged Percy forward as he reread the letter over again about three times. "What does it say? Please don't tell me the king has ordered you execution!"

"No, it's not that," Percy stated, his voice still have surprise in it and his eyes were still wide. Thalia tapped her foot impatiently and waited for Percy to stop rereading the note. "It's…Well…I'm…"

"You're what?" Thalia implored impatiently. Percy sighed and sat down beside the fire to warm up, even though it was quiet warm outside. "Percy! Stop staring and just tell me!"

"I'm going to become a knight," he explained in almost a whisper. Thalia's jaw dropped and she looked as if she wasn't breathing. "I'm going to become a knight!"

Percy said this to himself a couple times, and pinched himself repeatedly to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"_Oh Mon Dieu! C'est stupéfiant!" _Thalia cried and began washing of cabbage leaves for supper. "This is amazing! I can't believe this; my half-brother is going to become a knight! This is wonderful and better yet we get to go to the castle! I need to get my hair done and _mon maquillage fait et une nouvelle robe! Je ne m'intégrerai jamais au château!"_

"Thalia, no offense, but please be quiet." He sat, wide eyed, on the chair again and laid the letter to the side. "Is this a dream Thalia? Please tell me this is a dream."

"It can't be dream," Thalia stated and sat beside him to read the letter for herself. She looked up and tightened her lose string ponytail. She stared into his wide green eyes and smirked. "The reason is that I know you would never dream me in this cute outfit."

"Thalia, I'm serious pinch me," He said in a disbelieving tone. She shrugged and pinched her long finger names to his clothed arm, it still hurt like hell! "OW! Not so hard, god!"

"Well sorry! You told me to pinch you!" Thalia said back stubbornly and stood up to tend to the low fire.

"Sorry Thalia, but this is huge!" Percy apologized and began to pace the room. "What will I wear to the castle? It's a place full of big, rich, fancy people and we have nothing."

"Well actually we do have something…" Thalia trailed off and stared into the heated fire that was radiating off of her skin towards the hot summer day.

"What do you mean?" He asked sullenly and walked over to Thalia's side. She was not moving, barely breathing even; it worried him so he shook her lightly. She looked over at him with pale electric blue eyes and sighed. "You okay?"

"Follow me," she nearly whispered and then set off outside to the old shed. He had to run to keep up with her pace before she stopped in front of the old wooden door. Percy began to ask a question when she shushed him before slowly picking at the edge of the door.

As her small hands searched the surface dust flew off, he had to blow them away from his face because of her pace. But soon enough she nudged the door off the hinges and it fell to the ground with a big THUMP!

"Oops, sorry," she mumbled and stepped through the clear door way into the shadowed shed. Dust covered nearly every visible place in the shack, but a huge wooden chest lay in the corner, the heated sunlight bounced off the gold lock that held the chest together. "Stay back."

She inched her way toward the chest, but while Percy stood back she slipped a key out of her pocket to unlock the chest. Thalia knelt beside the lock and slipped the diamond tipped key into it. She twisted it and held the lock in her hand, feeling it loosen from the chest. Thalia slipped the lock off and slowly opened the lid.

Inside laid hay, from what Percy could see, nothing more than a sliver of blue cloth lay among it. When it hit the light it shined, the smallest glow of light.

"It's perfect," Thalia sighed softly and held it up for Percy to see. It was just a fancy shirt, a light sky blue. Why was this so important?

"Uh, it's a shirt," Percy said softly, not understanding the purpose or point of hiding away a shiny, blue shirt. Did it have powers? That's ridiculous, magic doesn't exist, only black magic, the kind people kill with, like dirty rotten witches.

Thalia sighed and walked out of the shed with the shirt, ignoring Percy the whole way home.


End file.
